Gaurdian Angel
by Chaimera
Summary: 1x2 A mysterious girl arrives to help Heero. Abandoned. Please see profile.
1. Heavenly Visitor

Chaimera: Hey there. New G-Wing fic for yall.  
  
Rayne: You made them split up again.  
  
Chaimera: No they haven't gotten together yet in this one.  
  
Kaz: Yeah, makes it more fun.  
  
C.C: nothing blows up. Again  
  
Chaimera: Give me time. It's only the first chappie.  
  
Heero: What are you going to do to us?  
  
Kaz: Nothing this time, so far.  
  
Heero: Nani?  
  
Kaz: Oh nothing don't hurt me  
  
Chaimera: Come on guys I want at least one violence free intro.  
  
C.C: Sorry not going to happen  
  
Chaimera: Oh yeah? O.K now *sits on C.C with Kaz and Rayne* Duo disclaimer please  
  
Duo: Chaimera does not own Gundam wing or any of the characters, but she does Sam.  
  
Chaimera: Thank you. Here ya go kiddies  
  
C.C: Mrrmpnh   
  
Chap 1: Heavenly Visitors  
  
Heero Yuy looked over the mission information he had just received from the scientists. The mission was straight forward recon in the near by OZ base, hell it wasn't even his mission.   
  
"Duo. DUO!"   
  
The braided boy sat up with a start. "What? Man, its 3 in the morning."   
  
Heero looked at him. "Mission."   
  
Duo yawned and lay back down on the narrow dorm bed. "Ahh, it can wait till morning." Heero marched over to the bed and yanked the covers off. "No it can't. Read the brief and get going."   
  
Duo just snorted and rolled over "In the morning."   
  
Heero ground his teeth in frustration and grabbed Duo's long chestnut braid. "No, now." "Ow, Ow O.K, O.K, jeeze. What's the big deal?" He wandered over to the computer and scanned the info. Heero watched as the braided baka clad only in boxer shorts as the glow from the screen highlighted his face.   
  
//Aww crap not this again// Heero mentally slapped himself. Heero knew the feelings he harbored for Duo went deeper than just teenage hormones. He also knew the violet eyed boy could never feel the same way about him. Where ever they were, what ever new private school they hid out in girls flocked around Duo like moths to a flame. Heero heaved an internal sigh and watched as Duo got dressed and ready to head out. Duo grabbed his backpack containing a gun, C4 and various other items that could be of use. He headed out the door and gave Heero a cheery wave. "See ya. I shouldn't be much longer than few hours."   
  
The door clicked shut behind him leaving Heero alone in the dark room.   
  
"Be careful" Heero crossed the room and got into bed and prepared for a restless night. He could never sleep when Duo was out.   
  
"Man, you are pathetic!"   
  
Heero shot up in his bed grabbing the gun he had under his pillow and snapped the light on. A teenage girl, not much older than 17 was leaning against the desk. She was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and black boots. Her long brown hair was swept over one shoulder and her eyes were…………gold? Heero blinked and looked again. He must have been more tired than he thought. Nope, they were definitely gold.   
  
She grinned at him wickedly. "A gun under the pillow? How incredibly cliché!!"   
  
Heero got up and approached her, the gun aimed at her head. "Omae o korosu."   
  
"Oh really? Well sorry to burst your bubble, spandex boy but you can't kill me. I'm already dead." For the first time in his life Heero was genuinely surprised.   
  
The girl walked up to him and pushed the gun down "So if you shoot me, all your really gonna do is piss me off."   
  
Heero collected himself and put on The Look. "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm your guardian angel. Who the fuck do I look like? One of Santa's elves?" Heero raised an eyebrow in silent question. The girl looked stunned "You know? Santa, Christmas, Presents? Awww, man I have been dead WAY to long. Next your gonna tell me you don't even have Twinkies any more!!"   
  
Heero couldn't keep his curiosity down. "Twinkies?"   
  
The girl looked forlorn "The future sucks, man." She flopped down on Duo's bed and looked at the ceiling.   
  
Heero was getting frustrated at the lack of explanations. "Where did you come from?"  
  
She looked at him, annoyed "What is this, 20 questions. Let me get some rest. I came along way to get here and all I get is questions. Sheesh a little gratitude wouldn't go amiss."   
  
Heero growled inwardly "You haven't even told me who you are yet."   
  
She sat up. "Yeah I did. I'm. Your. Guardian. Angel." Heero looked at her incredulously. "What? You don't believe me?"   
  
"Well I don't see any wings."   
  
"Whoa a joke. Is that a first for you?" Heero was unnerved. This girl knew him too well.   
  
"You want more proof? Fine" The girl snapped her fingers and disappeared.   
  
"Convinced yet?"   
  
Heero spun around to find her standing right behind him. "If you're an angel, how can you be dead?"   
  
The girl held up her hands. "O.K ya got me. Angel is inaccurate, I'm more of a guardian spirit. But I do have groovy powers, come from the big pot roast in the sky and have a gorgeous singing voice. Ya know what I'm saying?" Heero nodded mutely. The girl explained further as she sat down "Anywho's, I died way back when. Before the colony's were even created. I led a pretty bad life up until the end, and I tell you I changed my ways just in time or I'd be burning. So long story short I got in to the shiny place and they recruited me to do dirt ball work. Help out all you struggling mortals." Heero was, well, he was speechless.   
  
He shook himself out of it "What am I supposed to call you?"   
  
"Oh yeah. Sorry. Back when I had a pulse, I was called Samantha, so call me Sam."  
  
Heero sat on his bed trying to process all the information. "Uh…why are you here? And why me?"   
  
Sam lent back in her chair and smiled with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
"Well...."  
  
End chap.  
  
Chaimera: Well?  
  
Kaz: I like Sam she rules  
  
Sam: Yeah I do  
  
Rayne: It needed more romance.  
  
Chaimera: Patients  
  
C.C: Rmmphng  
  
Chaimera: I told you, later.  
  
Sam: Why are you sitting on him?  
  
Chaimera: To prevent any unnecessary injury.  
  
Sam: Um it's a bit useless when Heero has that isn't it?*points to Wing Zero*  
  
Kaz: Uh Hee-chan, your not going to use that are you?  
  
Heero: depends on the next chapter.  
  
Chaimera: Uh right. Well R&R people.   
  
Kaz: See ya. *runs off to mess with Sam*  
  
Ciao 


	2. Pain

Chaimera: Hi there   
  
Kaz: We have returned, and Rayne has been working very hard for this one  
  
Duo/C.C: Uh Oh  
  
Rayne:*glows red* What do you mean 'uhoh'?  
  
Duo: Nothing  
  
C.C: We mean that its going to aw..mrmmph*Duo covers C.C mouth*  
  
Sam: Anyway...I'm not in this chap!!  
  
Chaimera: Yeah this is just what Duo did on the mission, for setting the story  
  
Kaz: Well here it is.  
  
Chapter 2: Pain  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder and gave Heero a cheery wave. "See ya. I shouldn't be much longer than a few hours."   
  
The door closed behind him and Duo headed down the corridor. He headed towards the exit, eyes dark, deep in thought. Anyone that came across Duo wouldn't recognize him. Hell, Heero wouldn't even know him. Everyone was used to happy, optimistic Duo. But when he was alone, Duo looked more depressed than Trowa. Duo was a very good actor and never let his mask slip for anyone.   
  
Not even for Heero. He sighed dejectedly. The feelings he had for Heero had been successfully restrained for months, but once again they had resurfaced, stronger than ever.   
  
// Heero could never love me. Ha, I don't even think Heero has a sexual orientation let alone feelings.//   
  
And besides, there was the,ahem, 'Queen of the World(1) to get in the way. The streets were dark and a cold wind blew strands of loose hair over his face.   
  
// 'Sides, I don't deserve him anyway//   
  
He continued on. The fence of the OZ facility was high but no match for a Gundam pilot. Duo scaled it easily and landed softly inside the compound.   
  
//Right, get in, get the files, don't get killed, get out! Got it//   
  
The security system was a push over and he entered the building with ease.   
  
3 guards were slumped unconscious in the corner as Duo downloaded the necessary information. The disc was safe and he had just finished purging the database of any useful files when the door slid open.   
  
//Damn, Midnight shift change. Baka//   
  
Duo scolded himself as he turned to face the guard.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" The guard drew his gun and aimed it at Duo. His hand shook slightly and he had a nervous look in his eyes.   
  
//Jesus, this guy looks younger than me// Duo walked towards him, dreading what he knew he had to do.   
  
"Don't move. I'm warning you, I'll shoot."   
  
//No you wont// Duo thought bitterly //Though I wish you would//   
  
"I'll do it" The man cocked the gun but Duo kicked it from his hands. A fist fight ensued and though the guard was way out classed he caught Duo in the stomach with a luck elbow. Duo staggered back, the air knocked out of him. The guard ran for the door to try and raise the alarm but Duo got to him first. There was a sickening crack and the guard's body fell to the floor and died along with another piece of Duo's soul. He stared at his handy work. He was just another nameless OZ laky doing his job.   
  
But those were the rules. //You see me at work, you end up pushing up daisy's. Sorry man. Guess you drew the short straw tonight// He collected his backpack which had been abandoned in the corner and left without a sound. Duo got out without further incident.   
  
There was a line of blood red on the horizon as Duo approached the school. He stopped and watched the top of the sun rise above the city skyline. Duo thunked his head against the wall thinking about everything. The war, the killing, his past, Heero. It all made him want to die. Duo punched the wall, causing his hand to bleed slightly. He stared at his hand flexing it slightly, taking solace in the pain. He punched again and again until he couldn't feel the pain any longer.   
  
As Duo came to his and Heero's room, he plastered his jokers mask back in place, just in case Heero was up. Duo wished he would be up. He treasured every moment with Heero. Those moments kept him just sane enough to keep going. Duo entered the room but was only greeted by Heero's rhythmic breathing. His face fell as he slowly go undressed and tried to get some sleep before school. It was already a long day and was shaping up to be even longer.  
  
End Chap.  
  
(1) Thinking of putting something very mean there but it wouldn't really go with the feel of the chapter. You know I think Relenathebitch is an actual word now.  
  
Kaz: How depressing!!  
  
Chaimera:*bashing head of wall* Ugh I know. Really short too. Sorry don't hate me.  
  
Rayne: Stop that*holds Chaimera* It wasn't that bad  
  
C.C: That's only cause you're a drama queen and you like shit like that *whispers* I like the punching the wall thing, nice touch.  
  
Duo: Ack, you made me as depressing as Heero  
  
Heero: Eh?  
  
Duo: Eep sorry Hee-chan  
  
Heero: Yes I do think Relenathebitch, is a word now.  
  
Duo: Heehee yeah.  
  
Chaimera: Well R&R *resumes bashing her head off wall*  
  
Kaz: um..laters. 


	3. Good Intentions

Chaimera: OK this chapter is a little more cheery than the last. depression fest.  
  
Sam: Well its gotta' be good! I'm in it.  
  
Kaz: Yeah whatever. Come on lets go get sugar and coffee!!  
  
Sam:....OK  
  
Chaimera:*sighs* C.C please stop them before they go completely loopers. Thanks to all who reviewed the last Chappie.  
  
C.C: K. Laters  
  
Chaimera: Well usual disclaimer applies but I do own Sam  
  
Rayne: Well here ya go.  
  
Chaimera: This chapter continues from Chap. 1  
  
Chap 3: Good Intentions  
  
Heero sat on his bed trying to process all the information. "Uh..why are you here? And why me?"   
  
Sam lent back in her chair and smiled with a twinkle in her eye.   
  
"Well....."  
  
"Well?" Heero was just containing his frustration as Sam stretched out in the chair.   
  
"Well what?"   
  
"Why. Are. You. Here?" He growled.   
  
"Hey relax. I'm just messin' with ya."   
  
Heero waited   
  
"Arrgh, Tell me!!"   
  
Sam grinned "Ooh so you can get mad."   
  
"Tell me or Omae O Korosu!"   
  
Sam sighed and sat up. "We've been through this before, No you cant." Sam laughed and looked at him. "OK I'm here for Duo." She said this matter of factly but Heero jumped up looking pretty mad(especially for him)   
  
"No" he said menacingly   
  
"No what?"   
  
"You cant take him!!"   
  
Sam stared at him for a minute, then sweat dropped "I'm not here to take him. Jesus, one mention of the boy and you turn into the fucking Hulk. 'sides if he's goin' to die, I aint the one ta take him." Heero wanted to ask who the "fucking Hulk" was, but since he still wasn't sure of Sam's purpose he kept his mouth shut. Sam walked up to him and pushed him back down on to the bed(Don't even think it you dirty people _! 'Mera)   
  
"Sit down. I'm not here to take anyone, any where, I'm here to HELP. Now you should really work on stress management." Heero was baffled "But if you're here to help, what's it got to do with Duo?"  
  
Sam's face turned serious "He's a good actor, but inside Duo has some major issues"   
  
Heero nodded "I already knew that. All the pilots have some problems, but I didn't think it would be so serious that the Powers That Be would get involved."   
  
"Ok, here's the full deal. I'm sure you've figured out by now that Duo's past is not the Disney movie outsiders would perceive it to be. I sucked majorly. And for the most of it, Duo blames him self."   
  
This Heero did not know. Why would Duo blame himself for events that were unavoidable "I know its stupid, but you know Duo. Anyway, with every attack you guy's pull, every guard he has to pull, Duo's killing himself inside. Now here's the big problem. You know standard Christian dogma right? You commit a sin, you burn! You commit a sin, repent and ask for forgiveness you get a halo. That's how it works. Obviously we can tell the liars from the truly sorry. Anyway Duo's sorry beyond all measure.."   
  
"So what's the problem?"   
  
"Let me finish. Ahem, like I said Duo's genuinely sorry but he won't ask for forgiveness. He doesn't believe he deserves it. He doesn't ask, he doesn't get, he burns."  
  
Heero could barely stand the thought of Duo suffering for a second, let alone an eternity.   
  
"Hold on Romeo, I'm not finished. More bad news."   
  
Heero sighed "Are you sure your from Heaven."   
  
"Ha ha you a regular Bill Hicks, now listen up Duo's not only struggling with his own demons. The Bar-Bie-Q Pit decided to send up a few of their own to make sure he doesn't ask for forgiveness before he dies." Sam noted the panicked look on Heero's face "Which wont be any time soon , if I have any thing to do with it."   
  
Heero relaxed slightly. "So how are you going to get Duo to ask for forgiveness?"   
  
Sam gave him a soft smile. "I get rid of the Demons and you give him a reason."   
  
"Me? How? What? Huh?"   
  
"You've got to tell him how you feel. Give him a reason to live. To really live." Heero paled "Christ boy, your whiter than me and I'm dead. Its not that bad."   
  
"Yes it is."   
  
She sighed again and sat back. "This is going to be harder than I thought."   
  
Just then Heero sat up straight. "He's back"   
  
"Don't worry. He wont be able to see me until I let him." Heero slipped under his sheets and lay back down, pretending to be asleep. He heard Duo pause out side the door before opening it with his usual grin on his face, but as he realized Heero was 'asleep' his face fell. He got undressed and got in to his own bed, falling asleep quickly. Sam got up and walked over to his bed looking down on the braided boy sadly. "Well" she said turning to Heero. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that she was gone. Heero sighed and turned over hoping the coming day wasn't going to be as eventful.   
  
Heero sat at his desk listening to the math's teacher drone on about algebra or something. He glanced at the empty place beside him. He hadn't woken Duo this morning, deciding to give him a lie in after the mission. Every now and then he heard Relena, who had secured a place behind him, trying to get his attention but he just ignored her. He really wasn't in the mood for her whineing to day. The class room door opened and the headmaster stepped in and spoke a few word to the teacher who nodded and beckoned someone inside. Heero looked up in surprise as the girl stood in front of the class.   
  
"Class this is Samantha Darcy. Samantha there's a spare seat beside Mr. Yuy. You can sit there for today."   
  
Sam took her seat as Relena gave her a suspicious look. Sam turned in her seat and looked at Heero. "Hi! I'm Sam your new best friend. And you are?"   
  
End chap.  
  
Chaimera: Sorry that was really short but R&R please  
  
C.C/Kaz/Sam:*fly by on cart very fast* Wheeee  
  
Chaimera: C.C, you were supposed to stop them getting hyper not join them!!  
  
Rayne: Eek gotta go *Rayne and 'Mera run away from cart*  
  
Ciao 


	4. New Friends

Chaimera: Hey all, We're back again  
  
Sam: And me  
  
Chaimera: Sam disclaimer please  
  
Sam: Chaimera doesn't own any of the Gundam wing universe of characters except me Sam.   
  
Kaz: For people:  
  
Softballsister: *Huggles* glad you like it and thank you very much. There is a sequel to Why? well sort of, it's Heero's POV of the same events its called Why Again? Thankies.  
  
C.C: She's very original with titles isn't she?  
  
Chaimera: Hey!!  
  
Rayne: Lets just get on with it!!  
  
Chapter 4:   
  
"Class this is Samantha Darcy. Samantha there's a spare seat beside Mr. Yuy. You can sit there for today."   
  
Sam took her seat as Relena gave her a suspicious look. Sam turned in her seat and looked at Heero. "Hi! I'm Sam your new best friend. And you are?"   
  
Heero looked at the offered hand and then turned his attention back to the teacher with nothing more than a "Hn"   
  
"Well sorry Mr. Too good for anyone." Sam heard a small laugh behind her and turned to see Relena blocking her laugh with her hand. "And what's so funny Princess?"   
  
She said the last part sarcastically, but Relena took it as recognition of herself. "Heero talks to very few people. Don't waste your time."   
  
Sam frowned "Oh, and you just happen to be one of the honored few, do ya?"   
  
"Well actually..."   
  
Heero was getting tired of the nattering...and Relena's voice so he decided to put a stop to it. He turned around and faced the two girls. Relena looked at him expectantly but instead he said "Sam, sit down and be quiet I'm trying to concentrate."   
  
He turned back around and faced the board once again. "Any thing you say Hee-chan." She gave a small wink to Relena who scowled and they both sat down.   
  
Heero glanced at the girl beside him //She's almost as bad as Duo!//   
  
*I heard that, and besides that's why you like me so much* Heero blinked as Sam's voice entered his own thoughts. He thought back at her **You didn't tell me you could do that!!** He thought angrily **Please stay out of my head**   
  
*Aww but its such a lovely head to be in*   
  
**OUT**   
  
*Ok, ok jeeze, ya don't have to be so loud*   
  
There was a 10 minuet break in between class and Sam caught up with Heero in the corridor. Unfortunately had been latched on to by Relena. //Well, easy way to fix this// She walked up behind them and pried Relena's arm from Heero's and took her place.   
  
"Just keep walking" She hissed but it was to late.   
  
A hand caught her shoulder "Excuse me!!"   
  
Sam stopped and turned around with a bemused smile on her face "Yes?" She said sweetly.   
  
Relena glowered at her "I was walking with Heero."   
  
Sam just looked at her. "Aaand?" She said uncertainly   
  
"You may go now." Said Relena with a smug look.   
  
Sam face faulted "Oh I'm sorry, but me and Ice Boy here, we got things to do, so if you'll excuse us Hime-san, we'll be going." With that Sam latched on to Heero's arm again and steered him around the corner and out of the building, leaving Relena standing fuming in the hallway. Once they were out side Sam detached her self from Heero's arm and he sighed almost wistfully   
  
"I wish I could do that every time she got a hold of me."   
  
Sam grinned "Well I'll do my best to annoy, get in the way of, and piss off little Miss Perfect for the duration of my stay." Heero smiled slightly and nodded in consent.   
  
"Whoa, was that a smile, man you must like me!!"   
  
Duo gave a little grimace as he closed his hand around the door handle. He really shouldn't have punched that wall so much. He made his way onto the ground in search of his partner. It was nice of Heero to have given him a lay in. Very unHeero like but then maybe there was hope after all. Duo turned a corner to see Heero walking with some girl latched on to his arm, which, unusually wasn't Relena. The stopped under a tree and the girl let go of his arm. The Heero spoke and it was a whole sentence too.   
  
//Hmm more than 1 salable, he must like this girl//   
  
She said something in return and he smiled.  
  
//Whoa, Heero 'perfect soldier' Yuy smiled. Well there goes my chance with him. He definitely likes this girl, But Relena wont be happy! Hehehehe//   
  
Duo scolded him self for taking pleasure in Relena's displeasure but hey, it was Relena. As Duo walked towards them the girl waved her arms about as if surprised that Heero had smiled. Duo shook his head , she was obviously new, and no one actually knew the perfect soldier. He wouldn't let them. Heero saw him approach and recognized him with an almost imperceptible nod.   
  
"Hey Heero, gonna introduce me to your new friend?"   
  
The girl spun around to face him. She was pretty, thought Duo. She obviously hadn't been given a uniform yet because she was still in normal cloth. She was all in black, Army boots, parachute pants, string top and a black shirt over it. Her long brown hair was scooped up into a pony. She gave him a smile and held out her hand.   
  
"Hi I'm Sam." Duo smiled back and took the offered hand. He liked her. Her smile was genuine and it reached her eyes.   
  
"Duo." She laughed lightly   
  
"Well guy's since you two are the only people I know here, you are officially made my new best friends."  
  
Duo laughed "Well we sure need friends, right Heero?"   
  
"Hn."   
  
Sam rolled her eyes at Duo "Not one for words is he?"   
  
"You have no idea." The three teens started to make their way to the next class when they all flinched as a familiar high pitched wail reached their ears.   
  
"Heeeeeerooooo!"  
  
Sam growled in annoyance "Arrgh, now what does she want??"   
  
End chap.  
  
Chaimera: Whoa, I know that was very short but well like the previous three just setting the story.  
  
Kaz: Hmm, you seem to do a lot of that  
  
Chaimera: Quiet  
  
C.C: Still nothing blowing up.  
  
Rayne: Romance, I want Romance  
  
Chaimera: Patients   
  
Sam: Heehee Duo thinks I'm pretty  
  
Heero: Stay away from MY Duo  
  
Chaimera: Aww man this could get ugly R&R please  
  
Ciao 


	5. Room Mates Grrr

Chaimera: So, we have returned.  
  
Kaz: Woot.  
  
Sam: We must warn you, heavy Relena bashing in this chap. If you like her, look away from the start.  
  
C.C: Or just don't read it...  
  
Chaimera: No, no read it, please read it.  
  
Rayne: Just get on with it.  
  
Chaimera: Duo *grabs Duo's braid* Disclaimer please  
  
Duo:*sighs* Chaimera only owns Sam and nothing else.  
  
Chaimera: Thank you.  
  
Sam: Here you go kiddies, more of me...  
  
Chapter 5: Room mates.  
  
The three teens started to make their way to the next class when they all flinched as a familiar high pitched wail reached their ears.   
  
"Heeeeeerooooo!"  
  
Sam growled in annoyance "Arrgh, now what does she want??"   
  
Duo, who's hand was really starting to hurt, was not in the mood to face the high pitched bitch at the moment. "Uh, I cant be late for class guy's"   
  
Sam turned to him "Duo don't you dare leave us." But he was gone. "What ever about lying, the boy sure does run and hide." She glanced at Heero as they both watched as annoyance incarnate approached. "Ya know just for that he doesn't deserve to be saved!"   
  
Heero said nothing but Sam could see a muscle work in his jaw as Relena got closer. They both looked up to face the girl.   
  
"Is there something you wanted?" Heero asked deadpan, but Relena seemed completely oblivious of his obvious lack of interest. She glanced distastefully at Sam   
  
"Is she bothering you again Heero?" Heero said nothing as usual but Relena took this as a yes. Relena looked at Sam like she was something she had just recently scraped from the bottom of her shoe.   
  
"Cant you just leave him alone? It's obvious he doesn't want to be around you!!"   
  
*Well this is the height of irony* Sam thought at Heero, who once again said nothing.   
  
Sam sighed, this was going no where. "Look, little Miss Priss, Heero and me happen to get on quite well. If you have a problem with that, tough shit. Relena looked so mad, she really could have had steam coming out of her ears.   
  
"Do you know who I am?"   
  
Sam raised a slim eyebrow "Yeah. Relena Peacecraft of Sanq kingdom." As she said this a smug look came over Relena's face. Sam quickly removed it.   
  
"Well guess what princess? I don't give a flying fuck. You could be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. All I know is that you have a large metal rod firmly lodged up your ass. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to go to." Sam finished calmly. She turned to leave and Relena clamped her self onto Heero's arm.   
  
"You don't want trash like that around you Heero." Heard Sam underneath Heero's telepathic growl of ** Omae O Korosu**  
  
Sam arrived in class just in time, and snagged a chair at the back with Duo who grinned at her.   
  
"So New Best Friend, where's our slowly friend?"   
  
Sam grinned back "With our annoying non-friend."   
  
"You left him? Ooh harsh."   
  
She shrugged "She was pissing me off. If I stayed much longer I'd have punched her."   
  
Duo smiled at the energetic girl beside him. He had to admit, he was surprised that Heero liked her as she was a lot like himself. Sam looked down and noticed Duo's hand, which was now turning a shade to match the rest of his clothes. She already knew what had happened that morning but it still made her flinch inwardly.  
  
//I am SO going to get those bastards// she swore to her self.   
  
Heero arrived in late surprising the teacher because he was of course the Perfect Student. Duo had saved a seat for him also, which he quickly took as Relena followed him in and the only other free seats were at the front of the room.   
  
"Have fun?" Asked Duo as he got out his books. Heero just scowled.   
  
Sam leaned over Duo to whisper "Hey Heero...Can I copy your homework?"   
  
Heero growled slightly and the two teens collapsed in a fit of giggles.   
  
The two were still messing around well in to lunch. Heero frowned "Could you two get any more immature?"   
  
Duo raised his eyebrows "Wow, have we affected your stone exterior? You sound like Wufei, man."  
  
"Hn."   
  
Sam smirked "Give it up Duo. He's hopeless today!"   
  
At that moment a girl a year below them walked up to their table. "Samantha Darcy?" Sam looked at the girl expectantly.   
  
"You're to come to the main office for uniform and room assignment."   
  
"All rightys." She looked at the two boys "You guys wanna tag along?"   
  
"Sure!" Duo hopped out of his seat. Heero nodded and followed.   
  
The three of them were walking across the grounds towards the dorm building .   
  
"Eaaugh!" Said Sam as she looked into the bag that contained her uniform. "No way am I wearing that!" She looked around searching for something then "Ah ha!" The pilots watched as the girl marched over to a dumpster opened the lid and placed the bag in said dumpster. She came back over to them brushing off her clothes. She looked at them.   
  
"What? Someone came and stole my lovely school uniform." She shook her head in mock horror as Duo laughed "Terrible, terrible."   
  
"Now.." she looked down at her dorm sheet "I'm in block D, with you guy's. Room G5 and my room mate is..." Her eyes widened. "Oh gods no. NO.."   
  
Duo stared at her and took the sheet from her shaking hands. "What can...Oh, Man that really sucks. Oh shit. Hate that!"   
  
Duo thrust the sheet at Heero who read it quickly.   
  
"Your rooming with Relena?" he asked quietly. Sam nodded mutely, still in shock. Then both Duo and Sam looked up as a very strange sound echoed around the empty yard. Heero was laughing.   
  
"And just what is so funny Mr.?" Asked Sam prodding an accusing finger in Heero's chest.   
  
He stopped laughing and looked at her. "Serves you right for leaving me with her."   
  
Sam grimaced and turned towards the building. "Come on." She growled dangerously as she stalked off.   
  
Sam took a deep breath as she faced her room door. //Please don't let her be in. Please don't let her...// Sam repeated the mantra as she opened the door. The room was quiet and she breathed a sigh of relief. Duo pushed his way in and looked around the room.   
  
"I've always wanted to see how her highness lived in school and...yeesh this is a lot of pink!"   
  
Sam cast a look about the room. "I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stand this but...." Her eye was caught by a framed picture. She smiled and picked up the frame.   
  
"Uh oh, Heero. I think we may be dealing with a full on obsession." She tossed the frame to Heero. Duo looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Hmm, I think she caught you bad side Heero."   
  
Heero shrugged off the braided boy and replaced the frame. "Come on Duo, lets go."   
  
Sam frowned "Yeah I'll knock for you later."   
  
Sam sat in front of the mirror brushing her wet hair. She had steamed away the troubles of the day but still had a sense of impending doom.   
  
She sighed //Ahh to be alive again. Complete with worries and annoying feelings in the pit of your stomach//   
  
"...My poor heart is sentimental, Not made of wood,   
  
I've got it bad And that 'aint good..."   
  
Sam sang the old jazz tune as she rummaged through her bag, searching for her favourite pants.  
  
//The best thing about this, is that I can bring things from when I was alive//   
  
"Well, if it's Heero you've got it bad for, its really not good for you." Sam stood up and turned around to face the cool girl.   
  
"Well one it's not and two, what the hell do you mean Relena, cause I'm kinda busy."   
  
Relena smirked at her "I'm just here to inform you that I got a restraining order for Heero."   
  
Sam was a bit unsure of what the infuriating girl meant. "Uh, could you clarify that last statement?"   
  
"You are not permitted to be within 10 meters of Heero M Yuy at any time other than class and even then you are not to be within 5 seats of his person."   
  
Sam sweat dropped. "You're kidding, right? You can't do that with out the subjects consent."   
  
Relena's smirk widened "Its for his own protection."   
  
Sam found what she had been looking for. "Yeah what ever Hime san," She stripped off her towel and reached for her underwear. Relena managed a slight gurgle of offence and turned away. "What? You never seen another gal naked? Anyway, like I said before tough, no restraining order is gonna keep me away from those boys!"   
  
Relena turned seeing that Sam now had trousers and a bra on. "Oh you can keep the street rat, he's ....annoying"   
  
Sam pulled a black crop top over her head and turned to Relena "Arrgh, you are unbelievable, you now that girly?"   
  
Sam grabbed a leather jacket and left the room.   
  
Heero opened the door to see a very angry looking Sam standing in the hall way. He motioned her in and closed the door.   
  
"She...she..Arrgh HER!!" Sam spat out the word.  
  
Heero looked on calmly "Getting to know your room mate?" Sam caught a glimmer of humour in his Prussian eyes.   
  
She scowled "You have a fucked up sense of humour, you know that?"   
  
"So, what did she say?"   
  
"She set the spawn of Satan on me!!"   
  
Heero's eyes widened. "Demons?"   
  
"Worse, lawyers! And trust she wouldn't know a real demon if it spit brimstone in her face."   
  
She scanned the room. "Hey where's Duo?"   
  
"We're going out to eat. He told me to wait for you here."   
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Uh, what is your damage?"   
  
Heero looked at her questioningly.   
  
"Hello? We have one majorly depressed boy with demons on his ass. Did you not think to keep an eye on him?"   
  
"He can look after himself."   
  
"Why do you think I was sent here now, instead of in a few years when, lets face it things will be easier. Did you not notice his hand?"   
  
"The demons want to...."   
  
Sam clapped her hands. "Yes give the boy a gold star. Now let's go!!"   
  
Sam grabbed Heero by his tank top and dragged him out of the room.   
  
"So...where are we meeting him?"   
  
Heero walked along side her "You've calmed down considering..."   
  
"Relax, they're not going to make their move yet. Demons have a flare for the melo-dramatic."   
  
Heero glared at her. "Then what was the deal back in the room?"   
  
She shrugged "I needed to get it in to your thick skull that its not just a shrink Duo needs...Oh hey Duo." Sam spotted the braided boy and ran up to meet him.   
  
Dinner was friendly affair, with Duo and Sam trying to make Heero mad and then even Heero joined in on a good bitch about Relena(1) They were all walking back to campus, talking like old friends. They rounded a corner to come face to face with Relena.   
  
"Not again!" groaned Sam. "I'm gonna get enough from you in our room, do ya have to follow me around out here too?"   
  
"Do you really think I'm here for you? Heero are you coming?" Heero didn't move. Relena frowned and addressed Sam again.   
  
"You are in violation of the restraining order."   
  
Duo's eyebrows shot up. "A restraining order? But isn't it you who's come near her?"   
  
"It's not for me it's for Heero." Both Duo and Heero nearly fell over. "You've got to be kidding. Can she do that?" Duo asked Heero uncertainly.   
  
"I can have you arrested and thrown in jail." Relena said to Sam, looking triumphant.   
  
Sam's tolerance level had been crossed a long time ago. "Right that's it you whiney little cunt. I'm am going to rip you lungs out through your ass you...Hey let me go."   
  
Heero and Duo had jumped forward and grabbed both her arms. "I suggest you leave." Duo shouted at Relena struggling to drag Sam away. They both noticed she was incredibly strong.   
  
They dragged her into an ally.   
  
"'K Sam, calm down." Said Duo soothingly   
  
"Calm down? No way that bitch is going down!" She stomped her foot down. "A grim reaper owes me a favour and when I get back to heaven I'll give her a piece of my mind."   
  
They all stopped and Duo looked very confused. "Favours from grim reapers? Get back to heaven?"  
  
Sam clapped her hands to her mouth "Oops!"   
  
Heero shook his head "Shit..."  
  
End Chap.  
  
(1): Maybe I'm just mean, I have great fun at a bitching session and it's a great stress reliever! Hehehe  
  
Kaz: Was it just me or did only the end of that chap have anything to do with the story?  
  
Chaimera: Um...hehe...Fine, I just really wanted to bash Relena around a bit. And pretend she was my Irish teacher...  
  
Sam: Well I enjoyed it! Lotsa wholesome bitchy fun.  
  
Duo: Yup, even Heero thought that was fun.  
  
Chaimera: Well asides from the extensive Relena bashing, It was pretty crap. I'm sorry.  
  
Sam: R&R anyway. We'll give you plushies. Chibi Duo and Heero.  
  
Rayne: So cute  
  
Heero/Duo: Hey  
  
Kaz: Laters  
  
Ciao 


End file.
